This invention relates to a weight lifting device and more particularly to a weight liftingdevice such that a weight lifter or other exerciser may safely perform bench press type exercises without the need of spotters at opposite ends of the weighted bar. Bench press exercises are a well-known exercise for increasing one's strength and particularly of the upper body. They are conducted by the exerciser assuming a generally prone position upon a padded longitudinally extending bench or other similar support. A weighted bar normally having replaceable weights disposed on opposite ends thereof is then transversely disposed across the exerciser's chest whereupon he or she hand grasps the weighted bar at conveniently spaced positions and proceeds to repeatedly elevate the weighted bar above his or her chest.
One of the more beneficial aspects of performing such exercise in the above manner is that it enables the person when lifting the absolute maximum weight that he is capable of, to make impressive strength gains. However, attempting to lift such maximum weights, can also lead to the person's inability to support the weighted bar either on a first or subsequent attempt to elevate the bar and thus can create a situation where the heavily weighted bar in effect can crash down upon the person and can cause serious injury. Accordingly, such exercises at least when the weight lifter is attempting maximum lifts are normally performed with the assistance of two spotters which are positioned on opposite ends of the weighted bar such that they are immediately available to take up or relieve the weight lifter from that portion of the weight which he is unable to lift. The presence and availability of the so-called spotters is not always convenient especially to amateur weight lifters and even if available, requires oral or other recognizable communications such that the efforts of the weight lifter and spotters are coordinated.
It is known to utilize a tower or other structure on which the weighted bar is supported at spaced lateral points at the head end of the bench. This to some extent relieves the necessity of spotters at least to initially position the bar such that it may be conveniently grasped by the weight lifter. Such structures do not however relieve the necessity of spotters for safety purposes especially when the lifter is attempting maximum lifts. Also, inasmuch as weighted bars of this type normally use replaceable disc-like weights at opposite ends thereof in building up the desired total weight, there is a likelihood that a resultant temporary imbalance between one end of the weighted bar and the other during weight changes will result in a tilt or pivot movement of the bar about one of its supports that may result in the weighted bar falling or sliding from its support. For this additional reason, it is of often advisable for such bench press exercises to be conducted with the assistance of others whether or not such other persons assume the above-described position of spotters.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which may be used by the weight lifting exerciser alone and yet still enable such exerciser to attempt maximum lifts without the need of spotters.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a weight lifting device of the aforementioned type in which replaceable weights may be unaidedly removed or added to opposite ends of the weighted bar without causing undesirable pivoting of the bar about its support.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device including a bench for the general prone upright support of the exerciser. One end of the bench includes an elevated tower and the other end is provided with a longitudinally movable member on which the person's feet are adapted to rest. The weighted bar which is supported by the tower in a non-use or a non-exercise position is connected at a balanced point thereof by means which is also interconnected to the foot member such that movement of the foot member towards the other end of the bench will relieve a portion of the weight of the weighted bar from the exerciser's arms and shoulders. In addition, a tower is provided with safety clamps which are adapted to move to a position above the bar so as to engage the bar in such a manner that it cannot pivot from its rest or non-exercise position as when replaceable weights provided at opposite ends thereof cause a temporary imbalance thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.